Modern hearing assistance devices, such as hearing aids, are electronic instruments worn in or around the ear that compensate for hearing losses of hearing-impaired people by specially amplifying sounds. The sounds may be detected from a patient's environment using a microphone in a hearing aid and/or received from a streaming device via a wireless link. Wireless communication may also be performed for programming the hearing aid and receiving information from the hearing aid. In one example, a hearing aid is worn in and/or around a patient's ear. Patients generally prefer that their hearing aids are minimally visible or invisible, do not interfere with their daily activities, and are easy to maintain. The hearing aids may each include an antenna for the wireless communication. Assembling a loop antenna into a hearing aid can by difficult due to tooling constraints.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for hearing assistance device antennas.